El último robo
by TheLadyIvanov
Summary: Su mejor robo hubiese sido él. Pero ya no podría ser. (Final de The Dark Knight Rises)


**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece. Este escrito no fue realizado para fines de lucro.

**Dedicatoria: **Para mi buena y muy querida amiga **Derkez**_, _porque sin ella, muchas cosas sobre mi vida hoy en día, serían diferentes. Gracias por todo, amiga mía.

**Nota aclaratoria: **Basado al final de la película The Dark Knight Rises. Quise que Selina fuese primero a Roma, en lugar de caer directamente en Florencia y que fuese algo "obvio", además que me saltó la idea al pensar en el cómic "When in Rome".

**El último robo**

Roma. Tan elegante, histórica, inolvidable y tranquila. Diferente a Gotham, tan diferente al caos que vivió hacía unos dos meses atrás. Era el lugar idóneo, justo para un alma como la suya, para comenzar de nuevo; dibujar una vida diferente a la que solía llevar, olvidarse de lo que antes había sido Selina Kyle. Eso era lo que ella había querido, tener una segunda oportunidad de quizás conseguir algo distinto, de probar si las cosas tenían otro sabor del _otro lado. _Si quizás podría encontrar algo que le animase más que robar.

Difícil, ella había nacido para ello. Sus ojos constantemente se posaban en posibles presas, estudiaba a los que a su alrededor habían, buscando maneras de aprovecharse y conseguir algo suculento para ella. O por simple capricho, querer llevarse algo como recuerdo, por gusto. Pero, lo cierto era que, sentía que se forzaba a sí misma a hacerlo, no era un impulso, lo hacía a consciencia. Robar porque sí.

¿Habría perdido el apetito? ¿Realmente el cambiar era tan fácil? No. El nudo en su garganta, su falta de interés por hacer lo que llevaba haciendo desde hacía tantos años, esas continuas y largas discusiones internas tenían un nombre y apellido. Uno que se había negado a repetir en voz alta desde hacía mucho tiempo, incluso antes de haberle vuelto a ver, antes que desapareciese para siempre.

Bruce Wayne.

Cuando llegó a Gotham, nunca tuvo en mente el relacionarse con nadie, el mostrar interés por nadie más quien no fuesen sus conocidos. Ella había llegado con un objetivo específico, y no le importaba pasar sobre quien tuviese que pasar, para poder lograrlo. No era ninguna aficionada, y primero estaba ella, su bienestar, antes de detenerse a pensar a qué _pobre _rico tuviese que hacer pasar un mal rato. Pero entonces apareció Bruce Wayne, y se encargó de que ella no pudiese deshacerse de su presencia, hasta que él quisiese.

Y para entonces ya fue demasiado tarde para ella. Si él hubiese resultado la clase de persona que ella se había imaginado, no estaría recordándole, ni sus palabras, ni su terca confianza en ella. Si él hubiese resultado el personaje tan frívolo, arrogante e ingenuo que había imaginado, las cosas habrían sido distintas para ella. Pero resultó ser todo lo contrario, y de alguna manera aquello le descolocó.

Cuando desapareció, tras su pelea con Bane, comenzó a meterse en sus pensamientos. Al principio de día en día, y luego, se volvió una cosa constante. Era un intruso permanente bajo su piel. Intentó detestarlo, y quizás al principio lo hizo. Sí, por ser tan considerado, por haber confiado en ella. ¿Por qué lo hizo? Ellos no eran amigos, apenas se conocían, le había robado el coche hacía tan sólo unas noches antes que él le pidiese que le llevase ante Bane. ¿Entonces por qué? Detestaba que hubiese depositado en ella algún tipo de esperanza, como si fuese su responsabilidad el velar por su seguridad antes que la suya propia. Fue su culpa lo que ocurrió, no la suya.

Y sin embargo lo consiguió: El hacerle sentir culpable. En sus primeros robos logró sentir culpa, pero luego no volvió a tener relación con esa palabra, nunca. Bruce consiguió que volviese a conocer aquel sentimiento, y se convirtió en una herida que no pudo cerrar. Ni podría ahora tampoco.

Había deseado, en un par de ocasiones, entrar a la mansión Wayne. Hurgar entre las cosas que allí quedasen, hasta encontrar algo de qué poder acusar, mentalmente, a Bruce; algo que le comprometiese y pudiese quitarse esa imagen que ahora se había formado de él. Quería en verdad detestarlo, por volverla a ella tan vulnerable ante su recuerdo. Pero no se atrevió. Incluso antes de dejar Gotham, que sintió la necesidad, tampoco lo hizo. No tenía sentido hacerlo, porque él ya no estaría allí para sorprenderla. Se sonrió, imaginándose el escenario posible: Ella esculcando por allí, quizás entre sus ropajes, y él descubriéndola. Ah, eso habría sido divertido.

Pero, la mansión tan solitaria y vacía, era un escenario poco alentador. Era amargo, tal y como el hecho de que, Bruce Wayne, se había esfumado para siempre.

Y eso era lo que más rabia le producía. Que se había ido, ya no figuraba entre los habitantes del mundo. Que se había muerto, y ella había quedado con tantas cosas pendientes con él, con su persona. Detestaba dejar asuntos pendientes.

Ni siquiera tenía con quién cobrarse la venganza al respecto, de su pendiente. No podía quejarse siquiera, de aquella tal Talia, que provocó tanto caos en Gotham. No se equivocó tras haberle llamado engreída… Y se quedó corta. Lástima que se la había tragado el infierno, sin ella haber podido dejarle algún presente antes. No un disparo, no, necesitaba algo más personal. Seguramente un latigazo en su rostro se habría visto bastante acorde, para una persona como ella.

De cualquier modo, ella también había desaparecido. Se le agotaban las personas con las cuáles cobrarse su estado tan… peculiar.

Era una pena, que al borrar sus datos, no habría podido borrar de su mente tantas cosas que deseaba desechar. Como aquel pendiente con Bruce Wayne. Ese pendiente que había quedado quemándoles los labios desde ese último beso que le dio. Le había dado tanto coraje… Pudo haberse marchado, y desentenderse de lo que le ocurriese a él y a la ciudad. Pero volvió. Porque él había dejado de ser el ricachón ingenuo que había imaginado.

—Señorita Kyle —uno de los empleados que trabajaba en el hotel, apareció junto a ella, haciendo un gesto de saludo. Llevaba un paquete en una de sus manos, delgado y decorado, como un obsequio. Alzó una de sus cejas al mirarle—. Me han pedido que le entregue esto, un caballero, me dijo que… —ella le hizo un gesto para que dejase de hablar, no interesada en escuchar más.

Sus ojos brillaron un poco, antes de hacer un gesto para agradecer al joven. Tomó el paquete en sus manos, acariciándolo con la yema de sus dedos. ¿Qué contendría? Lo primero que pensó, era que podría tratarse de algún sujeto que le hubiese hecho algún cumplido días antes, cuando llegó al hotel. Varios le habían lanzado miradas tan… típicas de machos cuando querían compañía en la cama.

Pasó sus ojos por el salón, encontrando con que habían algunos cuantos hombres mirándole con disimulo, otros más descaradamente. Estuvo a punto de dejar el paquete allí, para dejar en claro que ella no estaba a la venta de ninguna manera, pero prefirió quedárselo. Sacar provecho que alguien más le dejase algo, no sonaba tan mal; no había robado, ¿y para qué despreciar un regalo? Ella no tenía por qué deberle a nadie por aceptar eso.

Con cierto desgano se fijó en la hora, y prefirió regresar a su habitación. No sentía muchas ganas de quedarse donde estaba, donde los recuerdos le atrapaban. Podría entregarse a una noche de ocio frente al televisor, ver alguna cosa que le resultase mínimamente entretenida, y quizás después… intentar dormir.

_Ah, Selina_… Tendría que comenzar a encontrar algo en qué enfocar su vida, o terminaría por amargarse. Y ella, ¿amargada? Sinceramente no se soportaba.

Agradecía que su habitación estuviese en el último piso, apartada de prácticamente todo y todos. Le gustaba su soledad. Se había dado el lujo de pedir una buena habitación, equipada con cosas que ella requería por el momento; sería el último capricho que podría darse de ese modo, antes de comenzar a cambiar radicalmente de vida. No viviría mal, pero no podría derrochar tampoco. Al menos no de momento.

Pero un último capricho no le mataría. De algún modo tendría que mimarse, ¿no?

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, una vez estuvo dentro. Dio un vistazo a la habitación, con las luces apagadas. No tenía ganas de recibir tanta luz, y honestamente, no tenía ganas de mucho. Se deshizo de un par de cosas, despacio, mirándose al espejo con aire ausente. Con suerte la luz que entraba por los ventanales era la suficiente como para poder notar bien su rostro. No había perdido su belleza, pero cierto encanto en sus gestos se había desvanecido. No era la misma Selina Kyle que seguramente Bruce Wayne había conocido. Lástima que él no podría verle…

Chasqueó la lengua, molesta. Era imposible, no podía conseguir olvidarlo. Se sentía herida… No dejaba de pensar que cometió un error en haberse quedado a su lado hasta el final, en que hubiese preferido haberse quedado con la duda de saber qué habría sido de él, en lugar de aceptar la realidad. Porque se había quedado eso pendiente con él. En sus labios aún quedaba esa última vez que le besó.

No como la primera vez, que buscó aprovecharse, utilizarlo para tomar una pequeña venganza por haberle quitado el collar, y por haberle hablado de la manera en la que le habló, casi retándole. Aquella segunda y última vez le besó con sinceridad, queriéndole hacer partícipe que había pensado mucho en él cuando desapareció tras la pelea con Bane, que no habían caído en oídos sordos sus palabras, que le hubiese encantado escapar a su lado. Y él, oh, él había tenido que darle esa estocada final y haberle correspondido por breves segundos. Como si hubiese querido darle esperanzas, aún cuando ambos supiesen que se estaba lanzando al abismo, del que no regresaría.

Y le dejó a ella, cazando un fantasma. Con asuntos que resolver. Con un pendiente con sus sentimientos.

—Te me escapaste —susurró, sonriéndole con algo de amargura a su propio reflejo. Su mejor robo hubiese sido él. Pero ya no podría ser.

Tras soltarse el cabello, caminó hasta aquel balconcito que tenía, tomando en manos el paquete. La noche estaba algo fría, aunque no tanto como otras que había tenido que presenciar. Era algo agradable, se podría decir.

Comenzó a examinar más de cerca el paquete, tratando de encontrar alguna pista de quién podría haberle dejado aquel presente. Alguna inicial, una nota, algo. Pero nada, parecía ser un regalo anónimo. Con suerte y podría ser algo interesante, con lo cual entretenerse durante un par de horas, o minutos… O lo que fuese.

Desató el nudo despacio, sin apuro alguno. Apoyó el paquete sobre la mesita que estaba en el balcón, antes de abrirlo. Se imaginó, por la forma y el tamaño del paquete, que se trataba de alguna pieza de joyería, lo más seguro que se tratase de algún collar. Lástima que les tuviese algo de ¿aversión? Desde que cierto collar hubiese escapado de sus manos. Una joya que representaría para ella, algo más que un obsequio bonito, algo más allá que eso. Un último pedazo de Bruce. Un collar de perlas…

Como el que esperaba por ella dentro del paquete.

Se llevó una mano al pecho, sin poder contener una mueca de sorpresa. Sus pupilas estaban clavadas en el fino collar de perlas, mirándole sin el deseo que sintió la primera vez que le encontró. Estaba sorprendida, lo suficiente como para que no pudiese moverse de donde estaba, y que sintiese nervios hasta el punto de sentir que algo quería explotar dentro de ella. Jamás esperó volver a ver ese collar, no quería verlo, no quería estar cerca suyo… Le hacía ilusión que estuviese allí, pero al mismo tiempo le quería lejos.

Sus dedos rozaron el collar, obligándose a aceptar que no estaba soñando ni era una alucinación. ¿Quién podría haberle enviado ese paquete? Aquello no era una coincidencia, alguien que sabía lo que significaba ese collar, se lo había enviado. Oh, si aquello era una especie de broma pesada, cobraría muy caro a quien se le habría ocurrido semejante jugada en su contra. No podían torturarle de ese modo, no había derecho.

¿O era acaso que su fantasma quería torturarla por lo que había hecho contra él en el pasado? ¿Era eso una venganza? Maldita sea.

Pero entonces, su corazón dio un giro. Una tímida ilusión se posó sobre ella, y se mordió el labio inferior al tiempo que alzaba el collar. Era una locura pensar en ello, demasiado bueno para ser cierto, ilógico y una respuesta típica de una chiquilla tonta enamorada. Nada que pegase con ella. ¿Bruce vivo? Había sido el collar de su madre, eso le había dicho, lo recordaba muy bien. Él era el único que podría saber, realmente, lo que ese gesto significaría para ella.

Una sensación de vacío en su estómago le dio una especie de respuesta. La conocía, la había sentido antes. En Gotham, tras haber observado al niño marcharse con su manzana. Esa sensación de escalofríos, como si un muerto hubiese regresado desde el abismo.

Sus ojos lograron ver la silueta, en su habitación, antes de escucharle hablar.

—Te dije que lucía mejor en ti, que en la caja fuerte.

La voz de Bruce sonaba igual que meses atrás, como cuando le dijo que era bastante compasiva para ser una ladrona. Demasiado vívida como para que se tratase de una invención suya. Vio la silueta moverse hasta que la luz de la calle le tocase, y entonces contempló su rostro. Esa sonrisa que antes le había mostrado Bruce, una sincera, tan diferente a las que ella le había mostrado a él. Y tenía la misma esperanza en sus ojos, como si le estuviese diciendo cosas en secreto a ella, que le desarmaban.

Maldita sea… ¿Qué era lo que pretendía? ¿Que saltase a sus brazos y le confesase que no había podido olvidarle, y que todo lo que había hecho era desesperarse consigo misma, porque no podía traerlo de vuelta? ¿Que se había propuesto a mantenerse firme y cambiar, por la última confianza que depositó en ella? No, ella no iba a hacer eso. De hecho, sentía de pronto, ganas de golpearle, por haberle hecho pasar por ese infierno, en lugar de haberse aparecido frente a ella antes, y dejarle saber que no tenía que sufrir más.

Pero se apareció como un caballero ante su princesa, con un obsequio de compensación, para que ella olvidase todo. Bueno, sí, era un poco idiota, como había imaginado. Quizás a su _ex_ novia engreída le hubiese resultado eso romántico, pero ella no. Ella era muy diferente.

Le retiró la mirada, dejando el collar sobre el paquete. No sabía qué decirle, seguía un tanto conmocionada. Una cosa era que Bruce hubiese regresado de entre los muertos en esa ocasión, pero, ¿dos veces? No sólo le había torturado una vez, lo había hecho dos veces. Seguramente planeaba ahora decirle alguna cosa para después tirarse del balcón y decirle que ahora sí era la definitiva muerte.

Había escogido un mal animal para identificarse: Wayne tenía más vidas que un gato. Y con ese pensamiento, menos irritable, se sonrió, en una mezcla de ironía, de alivio y de nerviosismo.

—¿Es esta la manera de conquistar a las mujeres que acostumbran los excéntricos, señor Wayne? Porque le aseguro que no muchas encontrarán encantador creerle muerto por dos ocasiones —le dijo, en la voz más calmada que pudo encontrar dentro de su garganta, acariciando con suavidad las perlas del collar, antes de volver su mirada a él—. Debería de plantearse otros métodos menos exagerados.

—La próxima vez podría tomar prestado su coche sin permiso, y decir que soy su esposo. ¿Sería mejor? —Bruce le trató de usted también, y su rostro lucía tan juguetón como esa noche en el baile, donde le corrigió al decirle la manera correcta de pronunciar "Ibiza".

La manera en la que llevaban su conversación le hizo remontarse a esos días en los que compartieron unas palabras, antes de que ella le entregase a Bane, antes que él hubiese terminado tan mal. Un tira y afloja de parte de ambos, divertido pero peligroso, juguetón… Era interesante. Agradable. Por esos instantes le sonrió de vuelta, como si estuviese aceptando su pequeño juego. Parecía que su espíritu no se hubiese roto.

Pero eso no era suficiente para perdonarle lo que había hecho al ponerla por ese infierno. Y muchos menos comprendía qué hacía allí, entregándole una joya tan valiosa a ella. No quería hacerse ideas, necesitaba respuestas, las que ella considerase suficientes para hacerse una idea de sobre qué suelo estaba pisando.

Corría el riesgo de emocionarse más de la cuenta.

Sus ojos se posaron sobre el collar, sintiéndose incapaz de seguir contemplando su rostro. Se le estaban mezclando las emociones, la desesperación de esos primeros días cuando se dio cuenta que Bruce había fallecido, que no encontraría la silueta de Batman por Gotham, y que ese espacio que ella había querido dejar reservado para él, no lo iba a ocupar alguien más. O no muy pronto. Por ello se fue de allí, en esa ciudad ya no quedaba nada que ella quisiese aprovechar para su futuro. Nada excepto recuerdos y asuntos sin resolver.

—¿Por qué? —no tuvo ni quiso entrar en razones de su pregunta, y la dejó amplia.

Él no le dio una respuesta inmediata, y ella sintió algo de tensión en el ambiente. Que aumentó cuando escuchó sus pasos. Si antes había quedado alguna duda, de que se trataba del verdadero Bruce Wayne y no una copia de su imaginación, el sonido de sus pies, avanzando hacia ella, la duda se había disipado. No alzó su mirada a él, pero tensó su mentón.

Lo sintió cerca de ella, por primera vez en tanto tiempo. Eso mismo le hizo sentirse nerviosa, más de lo que había estado. Ella había sido siempre la que había iniciado los acercamientos de ese tipo, era su estilo el tener el control de las situaciones, fuesen cuales fuesen. No era parte de personalidad el dejar que alguien más tomase decisiones por ella o que intentasen adelantarse a sus pasos. De otro modo, se sentía insegura, como ella lo hacía en esos momentos. Selina sabía que Bruce no iba a dañarla, él no era esa clase de persona, era… noble.

De haber sido tan vengativo como alguna vez se preguntó que sería, no le habría dado tanta confianza. Él era muy distinto a ella, casi era opuesto. Eso le había producido interés, como le había intimidado. No estaba segura de qué esperar de él, a pesar de saber que no le lastimaría, no intencionalmente.

Selina quiso romper el silencio, para decir alguna cosa que le hiciese sentir más segura o en ventaja sobre él, pero entonces Bruce, nuevamente, se le adelantó e hizo algo que le hizo sentir desnuda. La mano de él descendió hasta donde ella tenía las suyas, junto al collar en la mesa. Sus dedos rozaban los suyos, con suavidad, con cuidado. Su piel se sentía cálida.

No era un roce como aquellos hombres que le habían tocado antes, con intenciones de hacerle sentir que le deseaban, no había lujuria en su gesto. Era amable, expresaba respeto, cariño…

Sus ojos le miraron, encontrándolo demasiado cerca para su gusto en esos momentos, pero no se apartó. Allí estaba otra vez: Haciendo que ella bajase su guardia no por voluntad propia, sino porque su cuerpo y sus sentimientos reaccionaban antes que lo que ella creía debía hacer. Sus pensamientos estaban atascados en el hecho de que lo tenía en frente suyo, en carne y hueso, que no era un fantasma. Que el hombre con el que ella había fantaseado, al que había aprendido a amar en silencio, apartados el uno del otro, estaba allí, junto a ella.

Instintivamente su piel se erizó al sentir los dedos de él sobre sus hombros, apartando con cuidado su cabello y para darle un lugar de honor al collar de perlas en su cuello. Sintió el roce del collar contra su piel y no lo sintió un trofeo, como cuando lo hubo raptado para ella esa noche, en la mansión Wayne. El collar de perlas de Bruce había dejado de ser un tesoro más de su colección, y allí, en su cuello, se había transformado en una petición, y una respuesta.

—Porque tú volviste por mí.

Normalmente, ella tendría una respuesta para darle, algo para no dejarle a él con la última palabra, pero no supo qué comentar al respecto. ¿Eran esa la clase de conversaciones que hablaban los románticos, sobre dejar a una sin palabras? Podría ser, ella no lo sabía… Era como si él hubiese tomado todas las armas que ella poseía para defenderse de sus propios sentimientos, y se colase hasta lo más profundo de su interior, donde ella no permitía que nadie indagase.

Él lo sabía, ¿no era así? Él era consciente de todo lo que ella no le había dicho, y de lo que seguramente no le iba a decir, al menos no con facilidad. A pesar de sus sentimientos por Bruce, ella no se sentía capaz de ser la primera en decir cosas comprometedoras, que le hiciesen ver vulnerable. No era fácil para ella. Aunque tuviese ganas de decirle, "_Sí, Bruce, yo volví porque no podía dejarte cometer una locura y dejarte morir por una ciudad que no supo apreciarte. Porque lamento haberte entregado de esa manera, lo hice por necesidad, por mí seguridad. Porque creo que te amo y te quiero a mí lado", _ella no podría decírselo.

Le gustaba, en ese sentido, que él estuviese adelantándose a ella, que supiese lo que ella sentía sin necesidad de obligarla a exteriorizarlo con palabras. Quizás él había comenzado a comprenderla.

—¿Y tu amigo poderoso? —hizo referencia a Batman, a esa parte que ella conoció también de él.

—Se ha marchado.

Con eso, comprendió que él también había realizado lo mismo que ella: Borrado todo lo que le ataba al pasado, y que estaba allí para comenzar de nuevo. No podía evitar entonces preguntarse qué hacía él allí, en Italia. Bruce Wayne, que tenía una cantidad de personas bastante considerable, que seguramente estarían emocionadas de saber que él no había fallecido, que seguía con vida, esperando que regresase a Gotham.

Seguramente alguien como él, tendría a más de uno, esperándolo con los brazos extendidos para darle las gracias por todo lo que había hecho, por el sacrificio para salvar Gotham. Pero entonces recordó que él no buscaba agradecimiento o transformarse en un héroe, él iba más allá de eso. No quería llevarse gloria por sus acciones, tenía motivos para haberse convertido en Batman, motivos que ella desconocía y no quería preguntarle, si él no desease comentárselos.

Y aún así, Bruce tendría a muchos esperándole en su ciudad natal. Y sin embargo él decidió ir a buscarle a ella, a la persona que había contribuido a tantas cosas tan horribles que sucedieron, en especial a él. Que le había llevado a la ruina, que le había entregado a Bane, y que casi huyó en el último momento para salvarse. Bruce, con ese gesto, al ir a buscarla, le estaba haciendo saber que no había perdido la fe en ella. Que no le había mentido cuando le dijo que sabía que había más en ella que ser una ladrona.

El collar en su cuello, pegándose a su piel, no era nada más que la representación más vívida, que Bruce le entregaba más que su perdón. Le _correspondía._

Aquello terminó por hacer que ella cediese ante ese roce en sus dedos, ante la mirada que tenía para ella, y que se echase a sus brazos. El hecho de que él le estuviese esperando, le hizo besarle con más énfasis, echándole los brazos al cuello, apresándolo con fuerza. Selina no sabía qué hacer con la cantidad de sentimientos que corrían por ella, y lo mejor que podía hacer, era hacérselo saber de ese modo, para evitar tener que decir cosas que no sabía cómo decirlas sin sentirse extraña, desnuda.

No fue consciente de cuando ambos comenzaron a arrancarse los ropajes, ni mucho menos cuándo terminaron en la cama, llevando un baile muy distinto al que habían compartido aquella noche en la fiesta de _Miranda Tate_. Tenía vagos recuerdos, sin embargo, de Bruce acomodando su cabello, rozando su cuello y besándole la mejilla. Recordaba esa sensación de vacío en su vientre cuando hizo aquello, porque se abrazó a su espalda como si no existiese un mañana, y apretó con fuerza su cintura con sus piernas.

A pesar de que sentía deseo en las caricias de Bruce, había algo más que le hacía sentirse tan extraña, como embriagada, obligándola a hacer cosas extrañas, como acariciarle el rostro y besarle tantas veces. Bruce en sus brazos no buscaba complacer sus necesidades sexuales, ni consolarse, ni divertirse. Buscaba algo más, que ella también buscaba, y eso le abrumaba al tiempo que le fascinaba.

Por ello, por el hecho de saber que regresó, que volvió a buscarla, y por todo lo que ella había estado esperando de su parte, terminó por abrazarlo, atraerlo a su cuerpo, sintiendo la humedad en su espalda en sus manos, y su respiración acelerada y cálida en su hombro, entre sus cabellos. Le escuchó suspirar su nombre, de una manera que le hizo temblar. Se sonrió, besándole el cuello. Sí, _ella también._

Quiso regalarle una especie de premio por ello, buscando su rostro y acunándolo entre sus manos. Le mostró la sonrisa que poseía, diferente de las que le había mostrado a él, enseñándole a la Selina Kyle que él había dicho que sabía que existía. Esa que era ella después de sus hazañas, cuando estaba sola, una que era vulnerable, como ése Bruce Wayne que se quitaba el traje de Batman después de haber terminado con sus misiones. Una Selina que había agonizado en silencio, tras una máscara de orgullo cuando pensó que había muerto, que se había tragado lágrimas que sería incapaz de llorar. Una que sentía gozo por saberle a su lado.

Él se había ganado el premio de conocerle. Y ella, oh, ella quería reclamar algo también. Una cosa que había perdido una vez por culpa suya, y la última vez por dejarle ir. Pero no más. No iba a permitirlo por una última vez, aunque tuviese que robarle.

Bruce se sonrió, acariciando sus labios con la yema de sus dedos, dibujando la sonrisa que ella poseía, como si quisiese retenerla por siempre.

—¿En qué piensas? —le preguntó.

Se sintió como Catwoman, como esa personalidad que adoptaba por las noches, cuando sentía esa necesidad de llevarse algo consigo, o cuando tenía alguna cosita que hacer. Vio en sus ojos el recuerdo de Batman, aquel que había podido ver en un par de ocasiones, aparte de encontrar la esencia del ricachón solitario que encontró la primera noche que se vieron, cuando le robó el collar.

Ella se había encontrado a lo largo de su vida, con muchísimas cosas de valor, que le habían servido para diferentes propósitos, fuesen de necesidad, de capricho, pero que habían tenido un valor importante. Pero ninguno otro, del valor que ella veía en esos momentos. Lo que tenía en sus manos era lo mejor que ella había podido robar en su vida.

Posó sus manos sobre los hombros de él, dejándole contra la cama. Le miró como un gato que mira a su presa, a ese preciado objeto que reclama como suyo y únicamente suyo. Porque a partir de ese día, no dejaría que se le escapase de las manos nunca más. Le había costado un collar y dos _muertes _el lograr tenerlo a su lado.

Catwoman podría haber desaparecido, pero su espíritu seguía vivo en ella, tintineando con fuerza. E imaginaba, que de ser de otro modo, a Bruce no le gustaría tanto como le gustaba. De haber sido dócil, él no habría vuelto a ella. Y ella, entonces, correspondería con lo mismo. Porque de él no habría sido como él era, Selina jamás se hubiese fijado de la manera en la que lo había hecho de él. Y cuando Selina Kyle fijaba sus ojos en algo, no lo perdía de vista hasta obtenerlo.

—No te dejaré escapar de mi lado, Bruce Wayne.

**Notas: **Uf, llevo mucho tiempo sin escribir fanfics. Andaba falta de inspiración con respecto a ello, quizás no encontraba el fandom adecuado o andaba obsesionada con otras cosas que me tenían ocupada. La trilogía de Batman, de Nolan, sin embargo, me marcó lo suficiente como para que quisiese aventurarme a escribir algo y sobre todo por la inclusión del personaje de Selina Kyle, el cual amé desde pequeña cuando seguía la serie animada. La pareja representa muchas cosas para mí, y desde hace reciente, ha tomado más importancia porque tengo con quién compartir mi fanatismo. Nuevamente gracias, Derkez, porque sin ti no hubiese sido lo mismo el esperar por la película, porque ambas queríamos ver a Selina siendo la reina de la noche que es. Algún día tendremos que ver las tres películas juntas (¡pijamadaaaaaaaa x3!) y enloquecer por muchas razones, ejem, ejem.

No creo que vaya a darme muchas vueltas por aquí, como dije, fue una ocasión especial y un día especial. Quería conmemorar una fecha en la que alguien me inspiró a esforzarme e intentar mejorar día con día. Este escrito fue hecho para ella, porque me inspira, porque siempre está conmigo cuando necesito apoyo y porque la quiero muchísimo.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
